Ship, Captain, & Crew: The Tales of The Enterprise
by Sheepdog20
Summary: Short one-shots about the crew of the Enterprise. Fun and random. Mature for later chapters. I do not own Star Trek, just my plots.
1. Doctors' Orders

Ship, Captain, & Crew: The Tales of The Enterprise

"Doctor's Orders"

"Jim, why do you constantly find ways to make my blood pressure skyrocket?" Leonard was examining Jim's abdomen whilst grumbling about the bruises that littered his skin.

Jim chuckled quietly as the pain was still relatively high, but he managed to hide his discomfort from his friend.

"Bones, I have to keep it interesting." He replied cockily.

Leonard had yet to acknowledge him as he went about repairing Jim with the dermal regenerator. He was still grumbling under his breath and it made Jim laugh to himself.

"Now Jim, if you even think about moving too much or working those muscles more than needed, I _will_ find out about it." He paused. "Doctor's Orders"

His friend slid off the biobed and sulked out of Sickbay and back to his quarters. Doctor McCoy enlisted the help of the Hobgoblin to ensure Jim would behave. No one messes with a pissed off Vulcan.


	2. Turbo Lift For Two

Ship, Captain, & Crew: The Tales of The Enterprise

"Turbo lift For Two"

After a long shift Jim stood and walked over to the lift, he was exhausted and barely noticed his First stepping onto the lift silently, which caused the Captain to jump when he finally noticed the other's presence.

"Damn it Spock, how do you manage to stand beside me and I never even hear you coming?" he stared incredulously.

"Captain, as this is the seventh interaction resulting in you being startled in my presence, I would say that two things either have occurred. First- you have become so comfortable with my presence that I no longer register as an unwanted presence to your inner workings. Two- you are always exhausted from our longer shifts and therefore have minimal functionality, which causes my presence to never register with your body."

Spock's body was tall and very lean as his hands were clasped tightly behind his back as he always did. Jim gaped at his friend and First with a strong look of shock. Jim opened his mouth and closed it several times before anything coherent made its way out.

"Spock, I…uh," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I guess I can't say I haven't gotten comfortable around you. You're my friend and it would be strange if I wasn't relaxed around you."

He flashed him that genuine Kirk smile before turning away from Spock's unwavering gaze. The heat that flooded his cheeks was surprising as he normally kept himself under control when he was near Spock. The space between them was dwindling and Jim was hyper aware of how close they were; he could feel the heat radiating from Spock.

"Captain, I am highly satisfied that you are comfortable around me. If I were to embrace my emotions, I would say that it makes me glad." His lips quirked up ever so slightly.

That impressive Kirk smile returned and the confidence he was feeling at that moment was phenomenal. He faced his friend full on and moved closer inch by inch. Spock's demeanor never changed; however, the softness of his eyes was quite noticeable.

"It doesn't bother being so close to you, does it?" there was a hint of hesitation.

"No Jim, it does not. It is quite preferable to be in close proximity to your person. It is quite relaxing." Spock's eyes were over flowing with excitement and a deep seeded desire. There was a green twinge to his cheeks which spread to the very points of his ears.

Jim could barely contain, let alone hide his excitement and slight arousal. He inched closer until he was mere breaths away from Spock's supple lips. No one dared move or even breathe for fear of tumbling over the edge of their desires. As soon as Jim had enough courage to kiss Spock the lift doors opened to an empty Officer's Quarters deck. The fear of there even being a soul to see them, Jim had jumped back at the sudden whoosh of the doors. The blush that covered his face and neck were evidence of his extreme embarrassment. Spock almost smiled at the reaction but instead walked out of the lift, leaving Jim there to gape at the sudden exit of his friend.

"Boy, who knew a ride in the lift would be so intense" he chuckled softly.


	3. Scotty's Sandwich Caper

Ship, Captain, & Crew: The Tales of The Enterprise

"Scotty's Sandwich Caper"

Are there such things as normal days on the Enterprise? No, sadly there are not. Nothing about this ship and her crew are normal. Nothing that ever happens can be remotely classified as normal. Even the Chief Engineer is vulnerable to the chaos that strikes the ship.

This is the story of Scotty and The Sandwich.

It had been a relatively slow day and Scotty found himself doing odd end jobs to pass his time. At some point his stomach was yelling for some attention, and even though he wanted to continue his little upgrade, he had to give in and get a sandwich. He'd never figure out what made this sandwich so different from the rest, but it caused quite an uproar.

"Okay, Ah finally hae some time fer ye belly. quite yer belly-achin'. Ah cannae keep stopping." He sighed.

The replicator made his sandwich in a matter of seconds and he was back to his station when the communicator chirped at him.

"Damn, sae close tae eatin' 'at sanwich." He grumbled before answering the call.

"Mr. Scott are you currently detained?" Spock's sharp voice came over.

"Ah was in th' wey o hae lunch, otherwise nae. whit can Ah dae fur ye Mr. Spock?" his thick accent was quick in response.

"We need you to get to a Jeffery Tube and fix some wires that continue to disrupt Lieutenant Uhura's duties. Will this be a problem?" The Commander's neutral voice was almost forgotten as the engineer was on the move to the right tube to fix the problem.

"Nae a problem commander. Scott out."

In the wake of this problem the Scotsman left his sandwich unattended. It wasn't too long that the sandwich hovered off the plate and made its way to another station just a few feet away from the plate. It didn't take long for the sandwich to move to another location and by the time Scotty had emerged from the depths of the ship the sandwich had moved ten feet away from the plate.

"Whit th' heel? Ah ken Ah hud a sanwich. Ah ne'er ance ate it afair Mr. Spock comm'd. whaur th' devil coods it hae gain?" He was livid about the disappearance of the damn sandwich.

He continued to search for it and it wasn't until nearly an hour later he found the damn thing reading an engineering magazine that had come while he was in the tube fixing the Lieutenants' problem.

"Th' sanwich is readin' mah magazine. an' it's givin' me funay looks. Ah main be hallucinatin' ur somethin'." He stuttered. "Better gang an' see th' doctor. Mebbe Ah shoods tak' a break frae th' sandwiches, fa knows 'at they're daein' tae mah min'." He grumbled off.

The sandwich stared for a few more minutes before continuing with the interesting article on warp adjustment capabilities.


	4. Rec Room 7

Ship, Captain, & Crew: The Tales of The Enterprise

"Rec Room 7"

Rec Room 7 had become quite the place to be in the last few weeks. It had been Hikaru and Jim's semi-private place to fence during their free time. They had been practicing for a few months when Jim let it slip that he was progressing one night at dinner. Bones had looked at him with incredulity plastered all over it.

"What do you mean 'I've been getting better at fencing'? You always told me you were busy working on papers at that time whenever I comm'd you." He was getting angrier by the second and Jim knew he'd better fix it before Bones lost it all together.

"Yeah, it's just been light work outs; nothing ridiculous. I actually do some paperwork before I meet Sulu. Don't act like you're upset." He laughed.

"Yeah Leonard, it's just simple work. He couldn't beat me if he tried." Hikaru was playing up his skill and it caused Jim and Bones to stop in their tracks.

"What? You said I was doing just fine!" Jim grumbled.

"Well, you are, but there is no way you're to my skill level yet." He chuckled playfully.

"Well I bet I could be good enough to beat you in a few months' time." Jim stood up and stomped off.

"Now, this I've gotta see for myself." Bones gave a hearty laugh as he watched Jim sulk away.

"Infant," he scoffed.

Flash forward one month:

On the day in question there were over fifty members of the crew in attendance at Jim's little bet with Hikaru. With so many people around he felt the strong sense of regret and hesitation at competing against his friend. _'I am in way over my head'_ he thought suddenly as Spock sat down next to Nyota.

"Jim you sure you want to go through with this?" Hikaru rubbed his thigh.

Jim didn't say anything for a moment and worked through some of his turmoil. Hikaru just smiled and waited patiently.

"Sulu, I told you, I want to go through with this. Who cares how many people found out about it? I'm still ready." He boasted brightly as he fought the urge to squirm.

"Okay Captain. Don't say I didn't give you a chance to not get your ass whooped." Sulu laughed as he grabbed his foil and moved to the white mats.

Jim took a deep breath and grabbed his epee and joined his friend. Leonard stood and walked to the two men and stopped between them. He wasn't smiling per say but he was in a good mood. _'This will teach Jim to brag'_ he thought smugly.

"I want a good clean fight and if either of yer get too messy I'll hypo you both into next week." He put on his best disgruntled doctor face and moved away.

This was an intense match and so far Jim was able to match Hikaru strike for strike. The crowd watched with uninhibited awe. The match wouldn't last forever at this rate, but regardless it was exciting to all spectators. Jim was bloody around the edges but nothing substantial. With the match continuing aggressively it would be a matter of time before a winner would be named. Hikaru was truly gifted in the area of fencing and as he continued to forge along he noticed Jim was growing winded and opted to end it quickly. He'd preformed admirably and it would no longer be a disappointment if Jim were to lose.

Hikaru grinned deviously as he found Jim's weakest points and swiftly knocked him down. Jim grunted as he hit the floor with a loud thud; the crowd went wild and screeched for Hikaru; Hikaru stood next to him and offered Jim a hand. He wasn't as smug as he had originally planned to be when the wager was first made, but this would surely do.

"That was a great match Jim. You have impressed me; however, I still kicked your ass." Sulu's laughter could be heard after that.

"Well you can't say I didn't give you a run for your money." Jim grinned.

"Oh you did, I'm just better." Sulu shook his good friends hand and then went to shower.

"Well Jim, guess you won't be messing with Sulu again. You wouldn't want him to hand you yer ass again would ya?" Bones was so smug his smiled dripped with the smugly goodness that was Leonard when he was the victor.


End file.
